Imagination
by Coljayjay
Summary: John découvre l'imagination de certains auteurs, avec l'aide de Root et Shaw. Mais cela a le don d'agacer Harold! (Difficile de faire un résumé sans balancer des trucs lol) Une dédicace à tous les auteurs de fanfictions.
_**AN: Alors voilà, après avoir lu une fic en anglais là dessus (et d'autres sur d'autres series), je m'y mets aussi parce que j'étais d' . Que j'avais envie de délirer avec les personnages de Root et Shaw (parce qu'elles sont complètement barrées!)**_

 _ **C'est un peu barré, mais surement pas autant que certaines que j'ai en tête...bref. C'est juste pour rire et passer du bon temps avec nos chouchoux. J'espère que ça vous amusera au moins un 'tit peu et que ça vous fera sourire.**_

 _ **Désolée pour le style avec les initiales lors des dialogues (j'y arrive pas autrement.) Pas taper...**_

 _ **Toujours une petit dédicace à MON chouchou ;)**_

 _ **JRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRRJJRJRJR**_

 _Shaw et Root étaient assises sur le banc, dans le repère de Finch. Ce dernier et son partenaire étaient en face d'elles, de dos, semblant travailler sur une vidéo ou un texte. L'ex-tueuse était en train de déjeuner son fameux sandwich, le regard au dessus de l'épaule de Root qui tenait un tas de feuilles dans sa main._

S: Oh, tu as lu celle là?

R: Non, fais voir.

 _Shaw parlait à Root la bouche pleine de son repas._

S: Elle est super sexy celle-là! J'ai eu chaud rien que de la lire.

 _Les yeux de Root s'illuminèrent._

R: Ah oui?!

 _John et Harold se retournèrent pour jeter un œil aux filles. Finch était assis devant son ordinateur et Reese était derrière lui, une main sur le dossier de la chaise et l'autre sur le bureau. Il était prés de son partenaire mais cherchait en fait à voir ce qui était écrit sur l'écran._

J: Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent?

F: Aucune idée Monsieur Reese, et honnêtement, venant de ces deux là, je ne préfère pas savoir.

 _Shaw croqua une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich. Root la regarda et sourit. Elle posa son pouce sur la bouche de Sameen pour lui enlever un peu de sauce qu'elle avait sur le coin des lèvres._

R: Ma chérie ne me provoque pas comme ça!

 _Shaw regarda la pile de papier sur les genoux de sa partenaire._

S: Ca en est d'autres ça?

R: Serais-tu devenue accro?

S: Uniquement quand c'est moi qui domine.

R: Allons ma belle, tu n'as pas besoin de lire ces trucs pour ça.

 _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

 _De leur côté les garçons roulèrent des yeux en entendant les remarques de leurs amies. John se redressa à nouveau quelque peu agacé par leur attitude._

J: Les filles, on est là d'accord?! Alors on se calme.

S: Oh ça va Reese! Tu devrais lire des trucs comme ça, ça te détendrait peut être et ça te donnerait des idées.

 _Root se mit à rire._

R: Tu parles! Je suis sure qu'il lui faut des images.

 _John fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers les filles._

J: Et de quoi tu parles au juste?

 _Shaw et Root se lancèrent un regard entendu et sourirent._

R: Je me demande s'il est si entreprenant comme ils le disent.

S: Sur nous, ils ne se sont pas trompés.

J: Vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez?

R: Tu as déjà entendu parler de Fanfiction?

 _Harold se figea et tourna sa chaise pour regarder la scène qui était en train de se jouer derrière son dos. John, de son côté fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre en quelle langue Root lui parlait._

S: Humm, il ne connait pas. Remarque, moi non plus jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses découvrir ça.

R: Je suis sûre qu'Harold, lui, sait.

 _Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour voir Finch qui avait les yeux grands ouverts semblant avoir entendu une terrible nouvelle._

R: N'est-ce pas Harry? Ca n'a pas dû vous échapper.

 _John se retourna pour regarder son patron._

J: Vous savez de quoi elle parle? Parce que là, moi, je suis largué.

 _Shaw pencha sa tête vers Root pour lui glisser à l'oreille:_

S: Je suis sure qu'il est doux comme un agneau avec Finch!

 _Voyant qu'Harold ne répondait pas, John se retourna à nouveau vers les deux femmes, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il attrapa quelques feuilles des jambes de Root. C'est Shaw qui protesta:_

S: Hey! Ne me perds pas de pages, sinon je te tue!

 _John lu quelques lignes:_

J: "Shaw attrapa le col de la veste de..."

 _Il regarda les filles en cherchant à comprendre._

R: Oh j'adore ce passage!

J: "...Root et la poussa violement contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement..."

S: C'est tout moi ça.

 _John retira la feuille de ses yeux._

J: C'est quoi ce truc?!

 _Finch sortit enfin de sa léthargie._

F: Ce sont des fanfictions John.

 _John se frotta le visage, fatigué de chercher à comprendre quelque chose._

R: Ce sont des gens qui écrivent des histoires sur des personnages réels. Des trucs qu'ils auraient envie de voir. Par exemple, ce que tu viens de lire c'est une fiction sur Sameen et moi.

S: Ils nous appellent Shoot! C'est pas cool ça comme nom?!

J: Et ils écrivent quoi?

F: Parfois des intrigues, des histoires, des détails sur les émotions des personnages...des romances.

R: Et parfois ça va bien plus loin que ça. Vous le saviez Harold n'est-ce pas?

 _Harold tourna à nouveau sa chaise pour se fixer sur son ordinateur et éviter d'avoir à répondre aux éventuelles questions._

J: Savoir quoi Finch?

S: Il y en a sur toi et lui.

J: Pardon?

 _John ne sut pas trop comment réagir._

J: Et...vous en avez lu?

S: Bah j'ai essayé au début, mais vous êtes tellement ennuyeux tous les deux... Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu es toujours au petit soin pour lui, pas vrai?

R: Mais oui, je te l'ai dit, je l'ai vu emmener son thé tous les matins.

 _Harold fulminait._

F: Vous avez terminé? Avec vos bavardages, il m'est impossible de me concentrer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois adolescents derrière moi.

J: Hey, je n'ai rien fait moi!

 _John se tourna à nouveau vers Root et Shaw, curieux._

J: Et donc, Harold et moi...

R: Hummm... oui. Alors, c'est souvent toi qui te déclare en premier.

S: Tu dis des bêtises, la dernière c'était Finch. Hey, tu sais comment ils vous appellent?

 _John haussa les épaules mais était désireux de connaitre le nom:_

S: Rinch. Reese, Finch. Alors c'est franchement pas aussi sexy que nous, mais bon.

 _Soudain Shaw plissa les yeux en observant le léger sourire de John. Elle passa son regard sur la silhouette d'Harold et revint sur le visage de l'homme au costume._

S: Vous êtes ensemble !

 _Harold se retourna aussitôt et John ravala son sourire immédiatement_.

F: Comment ?

J: Quoi ?

 _Shaw sourit et Root fit de même._

R: Mais tu as raison! Regarde-les!

 _Shaw se leva du banc._

S: Franchement les gars, je suis déçue!

F: Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez Mademoiselle Shaw?

R: Tiens, ça m'en rappelle une où Harold ne voulait pas que ça se sache qu'il était avec John.

S: Mais tu les lis toutes ou quoi?

R: Quand y a un creux oui, mais tu as tellement raison, les nôtres sont plus...

 _Elle attrapa Shaw et l'embrassa sensuellement._

R: Sauvage.

S: Arrête deux minutes!

 _Shaw se tourna à nouveau vers les deux hommes et mit ses mains sur les hanches._

S: Bon alors, depuis quand tous les deux? Et pas la peine d'essayer de le masquer, suffit de voir la réaction de John, il n'a même pas été choqué.

F: Vous voyez John, je vous avait dit que ce serait vous qui nous trahiraient.

 _John haussa les épaules._

J: Qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Sois heureux que j'ai tenu jusqu'ici.

R: Comment ça jusqu'ici? Allez Harry, dites-nous depuis quand.

F: Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Miss Groves.

S: Ouais, carrément comme dans les fanfics. Qu'est-ce qu'il est coincé. Et tu prends ton pied avec ça John?

 _John eut un sourire en coin._

J: Oh si tu s...

F: John!

 _Gronda Harold. Shaw sourit telle une gamine, et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre._

S: Allez dis-moi, c'est toi ou lui qui domine? J'ai parié 50 billets sur toi, alors ne me déçois pas!

 _John ne dit rien, sachant que Finch allait immédiatement le couper mais lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant de toutes ses dents. Shaw claqua ses mains et dirigea sa main droite vers Root, lui faisant signe d'avancer._

S: Et voilà, tu me dois 50.

R: Peut-être que nous pourrions nous arranger...

S: Hun, hun! Pas de négociation possible!

 _Finch se leva en faisant reculer violement sa chaise._

F: Bon ça suffit maintenant, j'en ai assez entendu! Vous n'êtes pas croyable, est-ce que le mot vie privée a un sens pour l'un d'entre vous?

R: Ne soyez pas fâché Harold, on est contente pour vous, c'est tout.

S: Tu crois qu'ils emmènent aussi le chien dans les restos comme dans...

 _Harold s'avança le regard noir. Shaw eu un mouvement de recul et leva les bras en l'air._

S: C'est bon j'arrête.

F: Parfait, alors maintenant que vous avez établit notre relation avec John, que vous avez parlé de vos...fanfictions, qui vont sans doute maintenant, l'obséder...

J: ...

 _John ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harold le coupa._

F: Vous pensez que je ne lis pas votre curiosité dans vos yeux?

 _Dit-il en s'adressant à Reese. Puis se tourna vers les femmes:_

F: Alors Miss Groves et Miss Shaw, pour mettre un terme à toutes vos questions, John et moi, bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, je me répète, sommes ensemble depuis un mois, et il n'y a pas de dominé, dominant. Je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher encore tout ça...

S: Et bien en fait...

F: Je ne veux pas savoir Sameen! Alors maintenant que votre curiosité est rassasiée, je vous demande de sortir d'ici et de me laisser travailler paisiblement avant que je ne demande à Bear de vous sortir de là.

 _Root récupéra toutes les feuilles, fit un clin d'oeil à John et fit signe de la tête à Shaw de la suivre. Elles tournèrent le dos aux hommes et prirent la direction de la sortie. Shaw se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Root mais parla suffisamment fort pour que John et Harold l'entendent:_

S: Non, en fait, c'est Finch le dominant...

R: C'est plutôt clair! Tu me dois 50$ ma chérie. Mais moi, je veux bien négocier...

 _De leur côté, John se retint de rire pendant qu'Harold se frotta les tempes. Reese se dirigea vers son compagnon, l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa._

J: Quelle autorité dis-donc.

F: N'en rajoute pas, veux-tu?

J: Oui mon dominant.

 _Il sourit à pleine dents et Harold se détacha de lui, agacé._

F: Des enfants! J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le père de trois gamins turbulents. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas tous les jours ensemble et dans cet état!

 _John revint à la charge en attrapant Harold par le bras et l'attira vers lui._

J: Oui, mais moi, je suis ton préféré.

F: Cette discussion devient de plus en plus bizarre!

 _John l'embrassa pour le faire taire et le calmer._

J: Ca va mieux?

F: Peut-être...

 _Il recommença._

J: Et là?

F: John...

J: Alors, dis-moi, je peux trouver ces fictions où ça?

F: J'en étais sûr...

 **THE END!**


End file.
